NP Club…SC Club
by Random Dice
Summary: They played together for along time. The nurses thought it was cute to see them like that, but it was sad that they met under the conditions.Read to find out more.
1. First meetings

**NP Club…SC Club**

Disclaimer: I don't own CI or SVU. I wish I did but I don't. If I did Mike would be having his way with Carolyn Barek. Deakins would have not left. Alex would already be married to Bobby with a child on the way. Elliot would have never got Kathy pregnant and Olivia and he would be together and Elliot's kids would be Olivia's kids. Alex Cabot would have never gone into WPP and Casey would still be here. There's more but I think my disclaimer is long enough.

AN: Enjoy the story.

Chapter 1: First meetings…

She was three years old. Carolyn Barek waddled through her house fore she got out of her crib that her mother put her in. She looked in aw because she has never bin in the living room. She saw her mother on the couch and walked over there. Carolyn came from a polish family so her mother spoke polish quite often. Carolyn's first word was in polish. When she got to her mother she saw her mother was fast asleep. She touched her mothers arm and she shot straight up. Her mom looked at Carolyn. Anger flashed in her eyes.

"What are you doing out of bed you little bitch!" Carolyn backed up but her mother grabbed her daughters arm.

"Oh no you don't." Carolyn's mother hit her across the face, so hard that a red hand print was already starting to form. Carolyn started to cry. Her mother slapped her again.

"Aleksy what are you doing?" Aleksy looked up to see her husband.

"Andrzej I was just teaching Carolyn some manners about staying in bed and not waking people up from their naps," Aleksy said gripping her daughters arm tighter.

"Remember what I told you when you abuse her?"

"To shut the curtains?"

"Yes I could she you slap her from out side." He shook his head.

"Aleksy you have to be more careful. Someone could she what you're doing and call Social Services. Then we lose our punching bag."

"Sorry Andrzej. I wasn't thinking." Unbeknownst to them someone saw what was happening with the child who lived right across from them. She ran inside and dialed 911.

"911 operator what is your emergency?" A calm woman on the other line asked.

"I was watering my plants this morning and I looked over at my neighbors' house, I don't know why but I did. I saw the lady of the house hit her young daughter!"

"What is your address?

"1420 Royal Avenue."

"Ok we will send someone right away. Thank you for calling before it was too late."

"You're welcome. I just hope the little girl didn't go through to much trauma already" She hung up and waited for an officer to show. He came five minutes later. The woman who called 911 went outside to the officer.

"Hello officer. My name is Joanna Johnson. I made the call about the abuse."

"Hello to you too Miss. Johnson. I'm Officer Ivan Francis. Is this the house?" He said nodding to the house across from Joanna's.

"Yes Officer it is." Ivan walked over to the house and looked in the window. He saw two parents and a little girl. The little girl had black and blue spots all over. She also had cuts on her arms and legs that he could see. She was also crying. Ivan ran to the front door. He opened the door and ran to the family.

"Get up and step away from the baby!" He yelled. The couple shot up and ran out the back door. Ivan would have ran after then if it wasn't for the small child on the floor in the room. He picked her up and got his phone out.

"I need an ambulance to 1420 Royal Avenue. I have a two to three year old female. Badly beaten with small lacerations all over." The ambulance was on its way. When it got there they took Carolyn and left.

"Miss. Johnson do you know the little girls name or her parents?"

"Umm the little girls name is Carolyn Barek. I think? Ya that is her name. The fathers name is Andrzej and the mothers name is Aleksy. Sorry but that's all I know." Officer Francis nodded his head.

"It's ok. Thank you for your help." He got in his car and went to the hospital. At the hospital Carolyn was put with other kids her age. She sat in the corner of the room by her-self. A little boy about Carolyn's age walked over to her and sat down. His name was Mike Logan. They played together for along time. The nurses thought it was cute to see them like that, but it was sad that they met under the conditions.

AN: So ah ah what do you think? Review please! If you don't I will stop writing it.


	2. Two Weeks Later

**NP Club…SC Club**

Disclaimer: I don't own CI or SVU. I wish I did but I don't.

AN: Enjoy the story.

Chapter 2: Two weeks Later...

Carolyn and Mike were aloud to share a hospital room. The doctor's and nurse's tried to get Carolyn to talk be she didn't. Even Mike tried. He talked to her but she didn't talk back. She nodded and shook her head, but no words. The doctors sent a therapist to go see her.

"Hello. I'm Joey. Can you tell me your name?" She looked at him but shook her head.

"Why not?" Again another head movement. He let out a sigh and walked outside.

"She could be traumatized. I won't know until she talks. Let me know when she does." The doctor's nodded. They looked into a one way mirror into her and Mike's room. Mike was brought into the hospital a couple of hours before Carolyn. His history was his father died in the war and his mother became an alcoholic and abused him. A walker by called 911 and Mike was taken away. His mother was put in jail. At least Mike talked. Though Carolyn seemed very happy by his presence. When he left the room she was very skittish. He too liked her company. Their beds put together so they could see one another while sitting in them.

"Where are they going to go?" One nurse asked the doctor who's name was Mark Green.

"We'll have to put them in a foster home considering they have no other family."

"We should try to get them in the same foster home," another said.

"What foster parent would take a mute, abused girl and an abused boy who will only be with the girl?" A nurse asked harshly.

"We'll try ok just watch them ok? I may know someone who would take them." With that he walked away. His sister just became a foster parent and was looking for a child.

"Meagan?...Ya it's Mark. I have two kids who need to go to a foster home…Three years old…A boy and a girl… Girls a mute. Both were abused by their mothers… She likes him around… Ok come over soon to get them… Ok love you see you soon bye." He hung up the phone. Meagan was on her way. She said she'll take the girl and the boy was not to be a foster son because if the boy and girl grew up and fell in love they could be together. She had legal custody once she signed the papers. Thirty minutes later she was there. Carolyn and Mike were ready to be taken to the doctors sisters house.

"Thank you so much Mark. So what are their names?"

"The girls name is Carolyn Barek. The boys name is Mike Logan."

"Ok lets go." Mike looked at the woman and hid behind Carolyn. She looked at him and took his hand in hers. He relaxed visibly. The two three year olds followed the woman hand in hand. The workers at ER smiled as they walked away and didn't look away until they couldn't see them any more. Carolyn never let his hand go until her foster mother picked him up and put him in the car seat. Then she put Carolyn in the car. When they got home Meagan put them in a yellow room with two beds with bars so they didn't roll off the bed.

"Hello kids. My name is Miss. Green. What's your names?" Mike pointed to him-self and said.

"Mike" Then he pointed to Carolyn.

"Carolyn"

"Why don't you let her tell me?" They both shook their heads.

"Carolyn no talk." She nodded her head. She put Mike in on bed and Carolyn in the other. Kissed their foreheads, turned on the night light and walked out. During the night Mike got out of his bed and got into Carolyn's bed. She woke up and put the blanket on him. Miss. Green walked into the bedroom and saw Mike was not in his bed and started to freak out. She looked in Carolyn's bed and smiled. Fore she saw the two children who she now loved. Even though one talked for the other and one didn't talk at all. She shut the door and went to bed after locking the front and back doors.

AN: So what do you think? Review please:)


	3. Three Years Later

**NP Club…SC Club**

Disclaimer: I don't own CI or SVU. I wish I did but I don't.

AN: Enjoy the story.

Chapter 3: Three Years Later…

Carolyn and Mike were now six years old. Miss. Green took them to the park to play. She sat at the bench and let the kids go play with the other children. Mike stood next to Carolyn and watched the other kids run by.

"Car stay right here. I have to go get some water." He ran to the drinking fountain, leaving Carolyn alone. A little girl ran by her, but stopped and looked at Carolyn.

"Hi I'm Alexandra. But people call me Alex. What's your name?" When Carolyn shrugged her shoulders Alex laughed.

"You don't know your own name?" Carolyn didn't move. This caused Alex to frown.

"You shouldn't talk to her." Alex turned around to see Mike.

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

"She doesn't talk. To anyone. Not anymore." Mike moved over by Carolyn side.

"Really why?"

"I don't know. I have known Carolyn for years and she doesn't even laugh out loud. More too her-self."

"Carolyn is that her name?"

"Sorry. Yes it is. And my name is Mike. What's your name?"

"Names Alex," She turned around and yelled to another boy.

"BOBBY!! Come here!" A boy about all there ages came over to them.

"What is it Al? Are you ok?"

"Yes silly. Meet our new friends. Mike and Carolyn. Mike talks for Carolyn because she doesn't talk. We don't know why."

"Hello I'm Bobby."

"You already know who we are," Mike smiled slightly. They talked for awhile when Miss. Green called for Carolyn and Mike.

"Children time to leave." Mike nodded.

"Sorry guys time to go. We should meet here every Saturday."

"Ok. Was that your mom?"

"Miss. Green? No she has custody of me. She's Carolyn's foster mother."

"Foster? Is how you met?"

"No we met in the hospital when we were three," Mike answered.

"What?"

"See Caro-" he was cut off suddenly as Carolyn's hand shot out and covered his mouth. He looked at her and she shook her head.

"Never mind." Alex and Bobby looked at each other.

"Ok bye guys see you next Saturday," Bobby said as they parted ways. Mike looked at Carolyn as they walked to Miss. Green's car.

"Why didn't you want to tell them about my mom and yours?" Mike asked as they got in the car. She shook her head. He sighed. When they got home Mike and Carolyn walked to their bedroom. Their room was still a yellow color and they still had the two beds, but without the bars. Mike got out his cars and started to play. Carolyn got out her books and started to read. A few hours later Miss. Green put them to sleep.

"G'Night Mike. G'Night Carolyn," she said and walked out.

"Good Night Car." He saw Carolyn wave, which he found out along time ago means 'Good Night'. He nodded.

AN: So? So? Review please!!


	4. Seven Years Later

**NP Club…SC Club**

Disclaimer: I don't own CI or SVU. I wish I did but I don't.

AN: Enjoy the story.

Chapter 4: Seven Years Later

Carolyn and Mike were 13 going on 14. They went to Sinaloa Middle School with Alex, Bobby, and their new friends Ron Carver and Meagan Wheeler. They didn't have parents either. So they called them-self's the NP club or group. NP stood for Non-parents. It worked for them. There was another club called SC. It stood for Strict-control. It included Casey Novak (the leader) Alex Cabot, Olivia Benson, Odafin (Fin) Tutuola, John Munch, Melinda Warner, and Elliot Stabler. SC and NP fought all the time. Casey would pick on Carolyn and the others would follow suit. Mike always got mad and would try to make them meet his fist, but Carolyn would put her hand on his chest and shake her head. He resisted every time but she would pinch him to get her point across. Mike was in every one of Carolyn's classes to translate to the teachers what she was saying.

"Carolyn what is a noun?" Mrs. Karin their English teacher asked. Mike looked at Carolyn then back to the teacher.

"A person, place or thing," He said.

"Good job ok so…" She continued her lesson but Mike didn't hear it because he heard Carolyn's name being said behind him. He looked back to see Casey whispering to Munch. To bad for them Mike could hear them and by the look on Carolyn's face she did too.

"I bet she has a pretty bad voice, that's why she doesn't talk." She giggled. Casey said some more bad things about Carolyn before Mike snapped.

"SHUT UP!" Mike yelled at them standing up. Carolyn's eyes went wide and the whole class went silent.

"YOU SAY ONE MORE BAD THING ABOUT HER THAT ISN'T TRUE I WILL KICK YOUR SORRY LITTLE PARENT LOVING ASSES!" He yelled moving toward them. Carolyn shot up and ran to Mike. She pulled on his arm, but he kept moving. When she stood in front of him he stopped, looked at her and walked out of the class in a huff. Carolyn looked at the Mrs. Karin and when she nodded her head Carolyn ran after him. It was five minutes until school was over so Mike got his stuff and started to walk home. Carolyn saw him and got her stuff and followed him. The bell rung just as they stepped off campus. They got to the corner and Mike stopped and looked at Carolyn who also stopped.

"Why do I help you!? I mean what do I get in return? A smile? A wave? And why do you always follow me! There are different ways to home from school you know! I am not helping you anymore! You got that!" He turned around and walked into the street. When he got to the middle of the street he heard running foot steps. He then felt to hands shove him to the ground. He looked up to yell at Carolyn but she was in the air. When her bloody form hit the ground Mike got up and ran to her. A car sped off.

"Carolyn!" He realized that she saw the car coming and pushed him out of the way but got hit in the process. He saw her lips moving. She mouthed.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' Then she stopped moving. Apparently someone called 911 because there was a siren in the distance. Mike held Carolyn close to his heart.

AN: Review PLEASE!!


	5. Hospital…

**NP Club…SC Club**

Disclaimer: I don't own CI or SVU. I wish I did but I don't.

AN: Enjoy the story.

Chapter 5: Hospital…

Mike waited in the waiting room. The paramedics took him to the hospital too. They took Carolyn to a place where Mike couldn't go. Dr. Green took her under his care. Miss. Green came into the room Mike was in.

"Mike! Mike what happened I got a call saying to get down to the ER right away!" Miss. Green looked him over and rushed over to him.

"Oh my god Mike! Are you alright?" Mike looked at his clothes and saw blood and lots of it. Mike broke down crying.

"T-this is n-not my b-b-blood."

"Then whose is it?" Mike cried harder.

"C-C-C-Carolyn's!!!" He shouted. Meagan let out a gasp. She held Mike as they both cried.

"What happened to her Mikey?" She and Carolyn were the only one's that could call him 'Mikey'. Mike took three shaky breaths and told her what happened.

"We we were at school. Some people said things about Carolyn and I snapped. I yelled and walked out. Carolyn followed me. I yelled at her. Not because I was mad at her, I was just mad. I was crossing the street and she pushed me. I looked up and, and, and she was hit. She pushed me out of the way but got hit instead! I went over to her as fast as I could. She mouthed 'Sorry' to me. Why would she be sorry Miss. Green?" Mike said full out sobbing.

"Maybe because of the argument sweetie." She held him until his cries became hiccups. A few hours later Dr. Green came over to them this a lot of blood on his coat.

"Meagan. Mike." Mike shot up like a rocket and was at his uncle's side in milliseconds.

"Dr. Green is she ok?" Miss. Green got up and walked over to Mike.

"Is she Mark?" He took a deep breath and nodded.

"She gave us a bit of a scare. She lost a lot of blood. She also dislocated her left shoulder and broke her left arm. She has stitches in her forehead. We don't see any eternal bleeding so no need for surgery, but we still need to watch her closely."

"Can we see her? Please Uncle Mark! PLEASE!!!" Mark sighed and nodded his head.

"She is asleep right now. Don't hesitate to touch her just be careful of the wires. Ok?" Mike nodded vigorously.

"Then follow me." Mark turned around and led his sister and Mike to his niece's room. He opened the door and Mike ran to his best friend's side. He held her hand while Mark and Meagan went outside to talk.

"I'm so sorry Carolyn. I didn't mean what I said. I was just mad. Please forgive me? You know I once read that if you talk to someone while they're asleep they can hear you. I wonder if you can hear me. I hope so." Mike sat there all night at her side. Meagan pulled a chair on the other side of the bed, sat down and held her foster daughter's other hand. Mike woke up to the sound of a voice speaking in another language.

"Boli mnie głowa," the voice said. He looked up to see Carolyn said it rubbing her head with her good arm.

"Carolyn?" Mike asked wide eyed. She looked over at him.

"Nieważne," She answered with a smile. A half smile appeared on his face. He went over to Miss. Green's side and shook her awake.

"Miss. Green! Wake up!" She stirred then opened her eyes.

"What is it Mike? Did something happen?" She asked.

"Carolyn's wake." Meagan looked at Carolyn and sure enough she was awake.

"Car I'm so glad your ok." She hugged Carolyn gently.

"There's something else. Carolyn show her what you just showed me." Miss. Green looked confused at Mike then Carolyn.

"Boli mnie głowa?" Meagan jumped up and down.

"You can talk you can talk!!" She shouted again and again.

"What are you saying?" Mike asked truly curious.

"I have a headache," she said slowly still not use to talking. Mike smiled.

AN: So? She SPOKE!!!

Translations:

I've got a headache- Boli mnie głowa

Never mind- Nieważne


	6. Back At School…

**NP Club…SC Club**

AN: Enjoy the story.

Chapter 6: Back At School…

A few weeks later, after lots of bed rest, Carolyn came back to school. She still preferred not talking. At school only Mike knew she could talk. The stitches were still in her forehead, going to be taken out the next day. None of the SC Club knew about the car accident. Both clubs were together when Casey and her members walked by. Meagan, Carver, Bobby, Alex and Mike stood in front of Carolyn so SC couldn't see her.

"Where's mute?" Casey asked. Mike clenched his fists at his side.

"What do you care Casey?" Meagan asked.

"She hasn't been here for sometime. What did she die or something?" Casey said laughing but her group stayed silent.

"Shut-up or I'll punch your living daylights out!" Mike hissed.

"Mogę to zrobić?" A voice Mike knew all to well. Everyone turned around and looked at Carolyn.

"What?" Casey said shocked.

"I'm sick and tried of being picked on because I don't talk!" She semi-shouted.

"Carolyn, you talk?" Alex asked, but Carolyn ignored her.

"Do you even know why I never talked? Don't pick on someone until you know their story!"

"Ya, Cas! Why is that? Why do you pick on kids with no parents? I have no parents!" Olivia said, wondering why she was in the SC club. Everyone looked at her.

"Wha?" Casey asked.

"Ya, Case. My mom died two years ago." Casey started laughing.

"Oh ya, but your dad?" Olivia looked away with a pained/haunted look in her eyes.

AN: HAHAHAHA cliffy.


	7. Ending

**NP Club…SC Club**

Disclaimer: I don't own CI or SVU.

AN: Enjoy the story.

Chapter 7: The Fight…

Carolyn saw this look in her eyes. She knew that look, she her self had worn that look. It was the look of abuse. Carolyn looked at Casey, hate in her eyes for the teenaged girl. She was waiting for an answer. She tapped Mike's shoulder and when he looked at her nodded. He smiled and cracked his knuckles. This was the signal to the others it was time to fight.

Then Carolyn did the one thing her parents taught her. She punched Casey. That's how the **big** fight between the two groups started. Olivia watched on, trying not to get into it, knowing she would only ignite this fuel. Mike fought Elliot, while Bobby took on Fin. Meagan got Melinda. Alex took on Alex, Ron got John and Carolyn beat up Casey. A circle of kids surrounded the group of fighting teenagers.

By the time teachers got to the groups separated, blood had been spilled. Casey had a split lip, Carolyn had her stitches had been torn out, Mike had a black eye forming, as did Elliot, Fin, and most all the other guys, if not all of them. The girls had scratches, from there nails.

After the fight, all the foster kids, with the exception of Mike, were split up because of bad behavior, it was a complete accident that Olivia and Carolyn had been sent to the same home. They had become friends, almost as close as her and Mike, but nothing could fill the void of her best friend.

It wasn't until twenty some odd years later, that a Captain Deakins introduced her to her team and partner.

"Carolyn Barek, Mike Logan. You are partners from here on out." But they had tuned him out.

"Mikey?" She asked.

"Caro." He confirmed.

The Very Horrible Ending


End file.
